Cheater
by SnickersCarWashMMs
Summary: Sara's Dating Grissom, or is she? SN Some YoBling! Read and Review and maybe i'll finish the story! UNDER CONSTRUCTION.


Snickers- Cheater

She had no idea how it happened, they were out having dinner, he invited her in for drinks and one thing let to another and Boom! She was lying in bed next to Nick Stokes. She got dressed and told Nick she would see him at work.

"Sara Wait!" He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "Sara you can't just leave, we need to talk about this." She sighed dramatically. "Fine! What do you want me to say?!"  
He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before returning his gaze to her. He backed her up against the nearest wall and fused his lips to hers, her mouth melted against his. He nibbled at her bottom lip begging for entry which she granted letting their tongues do a sensuous dance. They pulled back panting as he stared into her eyes.

"Nick, I can't do this, I'm seeing someone." He backed away and took a deep breath. "Is it?" He scrunched up his face and looked around. "Is it?" He looked back into her eyes wishing no praying it wasn't who he thought it was. She looked back with a solemn look on her face and finished the sentence for him. "Grissom?" She nodded then looked down. He picked up his keys and walked out the door muttering something about work.

(Nick's POV)

It was no secret that I had a thing for Miss Sara Sidle but as well as I knew her I had never imagined she would fulfil this infatuation she had with Grissom. I had always wondered what it would be like to be with her, to kiss her, to share a bed, a shower and do things that no other man would be aloud to do. Maybe if I talk to her.

I saw her sat on the locker room bench; to me she looked so beautiful wearing faded Levi jeans and a striped shirt with a white tank top underneath. I walked over to my locker and waited for her to speak. "You know the whole of today I tried to feel guilty about what happened between us but all I can think about is." She broke of laughing; I stopped what I was doing and looked up confused.  
She stood up and leaned against the locker next to me, barely inches away. "What?" She looked at me and smirked. "Doing it again." I gulped not quite digesting what she was saying. "Doing what again?" She grabbed my collar and pulled my body flush with hers. "You know damn what." She mumbled against my lips before kissing me hungrily.

I eagerly responded like any real man would but pulled away when I realised how wrong this was. "But Grissom?" She shook her head. "Doesn't know nor will he ever." Then leaned in again for another kiss, I pulled away feeling dirty. "I can't do this." I whispered and walked out the room towards the break room.

He walked into the breakroom and saw Warrick sat at the table staring into his coffee cup mindlessly. "Hey Rick!"  
"Hey."  
He grumbled. He took a seat next to him, staring at him concerned. "What's up?"  
Nick picked up an apple from the fruit bowl and took a huge bite out of it. "Nothing." They were silent for a moment before he started speaking again. "Have you ever wanted something so much but you knew it was wrong and you knew it would mess things up?"  
Nick looked at him wondering if he knew what had conspired between him and Sara. "Yeah."  
He relaxed when he noticed he was staring at Catherine standing down the hall talking to Grissom. "What'd you do?"  
He looked down at the apple in his hand and sighed. "I was a coward. I knew it would hurt people so I chose their happiness over my own."  
Warrick nodded in understanding. "What'd you give up?"  
Nick thought if he made up a story about some girl in Texas maybe he could get away with it. "A girl from Texas, she was dating a friend but I liked her so much and I accidently slept with her. Then she offered me something more on the side, I couldn't do it. But I think you should go for it."  
Warrick raised his eyebrows. "You think so?"  
He nodded and grinned showing off his smile lines.  
"Thanks man. Oh and just so you know, never give up something that makes you happy, in the end its alway worth it." He gave a big charming smile.

The rest of the team made their way into the breakroom followed by Grissom with assignments in his hands.  
"Its pretty quiet tonight, Warrick and Catherine B&E off Henderson, Nick & Greg small jewelery heist in The Tangiers and Sara your with me, finish up on our last case."  
He smirked at her but no one except Nick noticed.

They all got up to move except Sara and headed towards the exit. Nick stopped to whisper something in her ear making her smile. Once they all left Grissom raised an to her in question and she just brushed it off with a smirk. "Come on."  
She brought her coffee to her mouth before putting it in the sink and following Grissom.

* * *

He saw her packing away evidence in the evidence lockeroom and seeing no one else about, he walked in and locked the door.  
He placed a hand either side of her and whispered in her ear. "Hey."  
He said huskily sending shivers down her spine. "Hey Nick." She turned around and smiled brightly. "So you said something about a change of heart."  
He leaned in and stopped, their lips a hair apart. "I sure did."  
Their lips met in a desperate, hungry kiss. His hands rested on her hips backing her against the desk, effectively trapping her.  
They traded more hungry kisses before he pushed her labcoat of her shoulders, landing with a soft hmfph on the floor and making a trail of kisses down her neck.  
She moaned softly as his soft lips made contact with her skin, each kiss leaving a small tingling sensation. "God Nick."  
His hands travelled down her waist, over her hips and grasped her ass through her jeans. Her hands ran down his chest and under the hem of his shirt softly grazing over his defined body. His mustle's twiched under the soft touch and he groaned but her skin muffled it.  
He pulled away from her skin and leaned up to kiss her, his tongue invading her mouth. But who was she to complain; he was a damn good kisser!  
She pulled away to push his top over his head but no sooner had she pulled away, her lips had latched back onto his.  
He turned her and pushed her in direction of the couch that was there. He had no idea why there was a couch in here, he doubted that people came in for tea breaks but he didn't mind; he was laying ontop of Sara Sidle on it and kissing her senseless. His hand grazed the soft swell of her breast and she arched into him, groaning loudly."Nick!"  
He silenced her with a sweet kiss, hoping she'd get the message that he didn't want anyone walking in on them. Thankfully she got the message but had to bite her lip to keep from moaning as he envoloped her breast and massaged it.  
She could feel him pressing against the inside of her thigh, turning her on more and wanting nothing more than him inside of her, fucking her hard.  
He tugged on the hem of her shirt, getting the picture she pulled it over her head. His lips travelled over the swells of her breast and down her stomach, stopping at her belly button. His warm tongue washed over it before giving into temptation and pushing his tongue inside and tickling her. She heard sounds outside the door, remembering alot of people will be in here; she stiffened from underneath him. He stopped his ministrations and looked up confused. "Wha-"  
He saw her looking behind her at the shadows on the floor from under the door and became silent. "I don't think this is the right place to be doing this." She whispered as she looked back at him, he couldn't help but smirk at her. "You think." He braced himself either side of her and pushed himself off of her, extending a hand to her as he stood which she gracefully took. They both looked around gingerely for their clothes, when they found the items they quickly pulled them on. She quickly turned back to her evidence and placed it back into the correct box before placing it on one of the shelves.  
She looked back over to him and found him laughing. She looked at him questioningly but when he didn't answer she became impatient. "What Nick?" She whined, stomping over to him pouting. He gestured to her hair; somehow during their "fun" her hair had stuck up and had gone in completely different directions. Her eyes widened and she furiously patted at her head hoping to fix the back do. She walked over to the mirror and grimaced at how wierd she looked. As much as she patted, pulled and pushed her hair wouldn't go right. "ARRGGH!" When Nick's laughing fit had calmed down, he walked over to her, placed his hands on her hips and turned her around. She had a glare fixated on her face with the cutest pout Nick had ever seen. His hands combed through her hair, his eyes on focused on getting her hair right.  
When his hands went to her hair she was completely gone, her eyes were glued to his lips wanting to kiss him so badly. "There done."  
She turned around, moved her head around for a few minutes and combed at it before turning back to him.  
He looked like a kid waiting for his parents approval on something good he had done, wanting to tease him; she pushed past him with her head held high, wearing a-I-don't-care-that-you-did-something-good-and-better-than-me expression on her face. He chuckled and watched at her retreating figure. "Hey! No thank you?" She turned back to him, raised an eyebrow and smirked. She walked slowly over to him and kissed him slowly, taking her time and inspecting every inch of his mouth with her tongue. The kiss was soft and tender but still full of passion. She pulled back, noses still touching. "Thank you."  
She unlocked the door and walked out slowly, swaying her hips. "I'll see you later then!" He shouted after her retreating figure. "Count on it!" She yelled back. With that he walked out the room with a bounce in his step and smiling smugly.

This might just be a good thing after all.

**Review, please I need to know should I carry on?**


End file.
